


Till the Sky Comes to Carry Us Home

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Seasons [16]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Brooklyn Nine-Nine Season Four Poetry Codas





	1. Florida

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is technically a year overdue but I struggled to stay motivated/productive with this series. However, writing 5.01 has put me in the mood to do all the catch up so this series will be getting lots of updates in the coming weeks.

Six months,  
stretch out like there’s 1156 miles  
between each of the 183 days  
separating what they had  
and should be.  
Six months,  
driving wedges between  
the truth and the cover up,  
the person and the persona.  
Six months,  
after the end of what they had  
and the start of the new  
that could stretch on  
for years.  
Six months together  
yet constantly kept apart.  
Six months to adapt  
to the circumstances.  
Six months of falling apart  
to decide to fix it.  
Six months to give in,  
hand in the notice.  
Six months went by  
but now they’re going home.


	2. Voices Crying Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florida II

Give me this, Get me that  
So I forget the fact  
That everything has changed.   
Change it more, change it now  
So I cannot see  
How badly everything's changed. 

But they can get their walls,  
Their desk gym, mini fridge and assistants,  
They can get their promotions,  
And case files back.   
But what I want I cannot get,  
Not from asking, not from you. 

I want them home (they want to come home)  
I want things right (back to how they were)  
I want some order round here (not this)  
My wants cannot be met  
But it can get rid of yours  
(And mine).

I want to go get them (they want us to come)  
But now we cannot go. 

Now we go,  
Like we want.  
Get to them, get them home,  
So everything has changed yet nothing  
Is different.


	3. Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florida III

Once parted, twice parted, thrice parted,  
Now you go back to where you started   
Like before, no more broken hearted.   
Too many times you're separated:  
Culprit with every fibre, hated.   
Back again on track, like first dated.   
In your leg the bullet from her gun,   
Now you can leave this Florida sun.   
Over; then home again with your one.


	4. Home Before Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night Shift

Back to how things are: (how they were)  
Things have now changed from before.  
You want things to return as per  
But now I have a son of four.

Now as you limp onto the scene  
Smile forced because of night shift pain  
I do not say this to be mean  
We can’t be the same way again.

In the new light of day you stand  
At my door, toy for son you bring.  
Sorry is reason for errand -   
Change maybe isn’t a bad thing.


	5. Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a limerick style but not funny enough to be proper limericks

I  
There once was a man called Jake  
An unwinnable bet he did make,  
That if he could steal the Medal of Valour  
Before it reached the midnight hour  
His captain he could break

II  
There once was a man called Ray  
Who had to watch what to say  
Last time he underestimated the man  
But this time he had been working on his plan  
For a year to the day

III  
There once was a woman called Ames  
A spy for the other he claims  
So to put them both in their place  
She secretly won the whole race  
And showed she too could win their games

IV  
Now Gina, human form of 100 emoji  
Crashed and removed tooth absentee  
So behind their backs she went  
With her great effort spent  
She became the new and improved VIP


	6. I Can Do This (I Can't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monster in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of changing POVs so I'm sorry if that confuses anyone

Wedding in a day?  
All that planning and preparing? -  
The venue, seating, decoration, outfits, flowers  
I can't do that.   
Yes you can. You're you.   
I can do that. Yeah you're right  
If I get a plan and a binder  
And everything is organised   
I can do this. 

The seats I thought  
Couldn't be done? Wouldn't be done?  
They've got this.   
Perfection,   
No complaints,  
Surprisingly. 

The decorations  
I entrusted?  
No, don't do that.   
Make it smaller,   
Make it gone.   
Sophistication over vindication.  

The bride needs to relax.  
You can do it.   
Have a mimosa.   
Nancy Myers would want you to.   
Yeah, I can do that.   
(I can't do this)  
But I can do that.   
Getting drunk, is easier   
Than accepting that you can do this  
And it'll be time.   
(Can't do this,  
Not this time).

Keep an eye on Rosa.   
Sober her up.   
I can do that. Easy.   
Nope, can't do this.   
My girl doesn't want to get married,  
We’re both of failed relationships  
Yet she doesn't want it.   
I can't do that.   
She doesn't want this.   
Getting drunk? I can do this.

Keep an eye on Rosa.   
Sober her up.   
I can do that.   
Yet,  
My baby girls are going to grow up,  
Outgrow their dad  
And I can't think of that.   
Get drunk, I can do this.   
It's easier. 

Unbelievable.   
I thought I had this.   
Babe, have you got this?

Well, I did have this.   
I can do this,  
Get the groom his earrings,  
Keep Gina under control.   
You hear me universe?  
I can do this?

No you can't, she says.   
Don't tempt the universe like that.   
I can do this,  
Sneaking in, breaking in,   
Trying to help a crazed man.   
I can be a cop, I can do this illegally.   
I can do this,   
Take this rainstick.   
(No you can't.   
Gina, no).

I can do this,  
Get these earrings for my bride.   
I can track them down and present them  
And all will be alright.   
I can do this,  
Despite fire and theft  
And the car breaking down.   
This isn't sabotage  
(I can do that)  
This is the universe   
(I can't do this).

Hey babe,  
I can't do this.   
He's says he can't do this.   
The universe is against us. 

Hey babe,  
I can't do this.   
She says she can't do this,  
They're against us!

We can do this,  
We can tell them.   
Then they don't have to do this. 

We can't do this,  
Not yet.   
One day we will.   
We will get married but for now,  
For now we can date.   
We can do this. 

And you, you did this.


	7. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Santiago

Here I have this binder   
Used as a reminder  
of what I need to win -  
It's set out precisely  
To imitate nicely  
The guy I need to be  
In order to please him.  
I shan't sink I shall swim,  
and he'll see me and grin   
At how suited I am  
(Even if I'm a scam)  
‘cos his daughter chose me.   
But even if he wants my removal,  
I only really need her approval.


End file.
